Convergence
by Faux Promises
Summary: Their paths had intersected many times, but they had yet to truly see eye to eye. Chell returns to Aperture to see an old friend. Two-shot.
1. Intersecting

**A/N**: Man what ironic timing. I had planned this out in my head a week or so ago, and lo and behold it's finished right around Mother's Day. After I beat this game I couldn't help just ANGUISHING over the fact that GLaDOS gets left down there alone. I mean yeah, you could argue she wants to be alone, but at the same time I think it's more likely that she just wouldn't admit she wants company. She seems a bit at a loss during co-op, without someone on her intellectual level to talk to. It makes me sad. *pout* Not to mention I just love her attitude in the end credits...it's like _grudgingly_ nice, like having a soul pisses her off. Anyway...on with the show.

Disclaimer: Derp. Everything belongs to Valve except my crazy theories.

x x x

She had lost her mind.

That single mantra filled the woman's mind as she parted the tall curtains of wheat, following mostly on a guess in the direction she supposed she should be going. Walking at a leisurely pace, she knew without a doubt that something must be clinically wrong with her. Her intentions were unthinkably stupid, and yet…

Chell blocked the thought from her mind. If she had learned anything from her imprisonment at Aperture, it was to trust her instincts. The impulse to do this had possessed her months ago, and once she recognized it there really was no doubt that she would go through with it. A fool's errand, but she couldn't help herself for whatever reason.

She brushed her dark bangs out of her eyes and paused for a moment, reassessing her location. Was she anywhere near the place? If so, surely she would have seen the old companion cube by now. She had spent that first night alone in the wheat field, resting to regain her strength, only to be found by a considerably baffled farmer in the morning. Reluctantly, Chell had left the cube behind, and took her first step back into human society.

That had been five years ago. And now, here she was again, heading right back into the pit of hell…

Well, she did hope she found that rusty old shack soon. A light summer shower had begun to fall, dousing her with a warm mist. She held the plastic bag in her hands closer to her and pressed on.

It took approximately a half an hour before, at long last, she stumbled upon her destination. Chell furrowed her brow as she examined the small shed, wondering if there was a camera somewhere on it. She felt glued to the ground, standing there with one hand on her hip, her hair half-soaked and wavy from the humidity.

_This is an incredibly bad idea, _her mind chided her._ Even Wheatley would have had a hard time competing with this one._

She sighed. No, she had come too far to turn back now. Took a day off from work, drove far past the outskirts of the city, just for this. If there had been a time for doubts, that time had definitely passed.

Hesitantly, she pulled the door open. Pitch blackness looked back at her, the musty smell of stale air wafting out. Hadn't this been some kind of elevator…?

As if to answer her question, the mechanical humming sound of Aperture's lift rang out from below, making its way up from the depths to arrive neatly in the doorway. The elevator doors parted slowly, as if it were beckoning her.

So she stepped in.

For how long she stood there, Chell had no clue. Time seemed unwilling to enter this desolate place, the only sign of its existence being the canopy of plants that had covered the rooms. Where would this lift take her, anyway? Back down into the very center, into _her _chamber? Or somewhere else? Aperture seemed able to change its configuration at will, so there was really no telling where she would end up.

When the doors opened again, she stalled for a moment. It seemed unbelievable that she actually felt fear from being here, after how skillful she was at traversing the enormous place. Nothing should frighten her. Hell, after all, she _had_ been able to just march right in and take down a sociopathic AI with relative ease. Twice. Three times, really, if you counted the stupidity core.

The woman stepped out into one of the many maze-like halls of Aperture. She estimated that she could be basically anywhere. It was just going to be by luck if she managed to get to where she was going, as it had been during her first escape attempt…why the hell didn't they put maps around here?

Up on the wall, a camera swiveled to look at her. Chell tensed slightly. Where was that condescending voice on the intercom? What a warm welcome indeed. Feeling awkward, she made her way down the hall.

Much to her surprise, she found after a while that she actually _did_ know where she was. After having passed this way two—probably three times, there could be no mistaking it. Taking a few turns through the abandoned office rooms, she came to stand in front of that long, long hallway.

_You. Are. An idiot._

Her inner voice had begun to wear on her nerves…but it _was_ right. Every other time she had arrived here, all hell broke loose. At least she had a portal gun on those occasions. Now she was unarmed…although, things had changed a bit the last time she was here. Shrugging, Chell made her way forward, as she first had all those years ago.

She opened the door rather slowly, stepping inside, almost in the fashion of a nervous employee confronting their irate boss. Contrary to logic, the former test subject couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sight of Aperture's temperamental princess stationed at the apex of the room.

They regarded each other somewhat warily, though with much less animosity than before. For a fleeting moment, Chell thought perhaps this could go pleasantly after all.

But only until the AI gave a breathy sigh, shaking her head slightly. "Must you insist on _always_ doing the opposite of what I tell you? Because I remember a distinct Don't Come Back clause attached to the terms of your freedom."

Moving in a bit closer, the human rolled her eyes. "So, we're as charming as ever, I see."

If she was surprised by the woman's reply, GLaDOS made sure not to show it. "Hm…it seems I'll have to strike 'mute' from your record, then. Although I doubt much could have changed to warrant the removal of the _dangerous lunatic _part."

Even on these more friendly terms, Chell had become accustomed to brushing off the insults. It was standard fare, of course, when talking with this one. Though she still preferred this over the attempted murder.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't start complaining the minute I showed up here, actually," the girl pointed out. "It just doesn't feel like home without a deranged AI riding my case."

"Oh, _please_. I know absolutely everything that goes on in here. You announced your arrival the second those elevator doors opened. I just wanted to observe where you would go…you could say I was a bit _curious_." She said this last word in a tone that was a bit too sinister for Chell's liking. But, the woman ignored it. The threats had a lot less intention behind them by this point.

"Well then. If we're done with the pleasantries, I _did_ have some business here." She fished into the plastic bag she had been carrying with her.

Suspicious, or perhaps merely intrigued, the computer tilted her head to the side. Her voice had dropped some of the characteristic monotone, replaced with the more feminine version. "What is _that_?"

"Just some birthday cake," Chell replied with a small chuckle. She held it up, a classic buttercream confection covered in cliché rainbow sprinkles. "It's my birthday today, although I may be off a few years as far as age goes…"

"So…your idea of celebrating is to come back to, presumably, the one place you hate the most?" A pause. "Hold on…I'm adding 'masochist' to your file, right next to 'a horrible person.'"

Still ignoring the snide remarks, Chell had sat herself down on the metal floor, getting ready to cut the cake with a cheap plastic knife she had brought. A chair would have been good, but this certainly wasn't the _worst_ she had endured here. "Not really. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, visiting an old friend on your birthday. It's been quite a while, after all."

"Perhaps by human standards," the AI sniffed, although she continued to watch the human's actions with some interest. "You forget I'll live forever. A few years mean nothing to me."

The human said nothing. She had cut herself a generous slice of cake and was busy scraping it off a paper plate with a plastic fork. After all, GLaDOS tended to do enough talking for the both of them.

Growing more and more miffed at the woman's casual attitude, the computer leaned in somewhat threateningly. "…And what makes you think we're 'friends'? Make no mistake about it, I am not obligated to you in _any_ way. Caroline is gone for good, and might I add that the neurotoxins have been back online for _ages_ now…"

Bold as ever, the other remained unfazed. She met the AI's cold stare without any bitterness, though certain memories did make that a bit of a challenge. "Yeah, but we've done all that a few times before, haven't we? I thought we could give the friend thing a try, see how we liked it." Nonchalantly, she licked some frosting off her finger.

There was a long pause. Even after every horrible thing they had done to each other, Chell could still not remember ever seeing GLaDOS look so thrown off.

"So…is that a 'no'?"

Her eerie light-eye flickered, head inclining slightly forward. "Is this some new uninspired plot to destroy me? Because it's _really_ not very subtle."

Chell couldn't help but laugh at this one. She had finished eating and was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, in the most _non-threatening_ way humanly possible. "What, am I going to cake you to death?"

The AI flinched the tiniest bit, as if to indicate that she wouldn't put it past her.

"…I meant exactly what I said. The fact of the matter is, I spent more than half of my life in this place. Even after being up there for so long, I still kind of miss being here, in a weird kind of way."

The woman sighed deeply, burying her head against her knees. "For Christ's sake, I even missed _you_."

"_Stockholm syndrome_," GLaDOS stated flatly. "_A term used to describe a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express empathy and have positive feelings towards their captors. These feelings are generally considered irrational_—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." Chell muttered it from her lap. "I know what that means. No need to rub it in."

She looked up, her own eyes meeting with the sight of her former enemy peering down at her. It seemed for a computer with no capability to show facial expressions, this one sure had a way of making her attitude clearly known. She didn't really look angry at the moment, as was often the case, or even particularly disgusted. There only remained a kind of inquisitiveness, her logical program attempting to make sense of the human's nonsensical behavior.

"Then why in the world are you back here? I told you to _leave_. Isn't that what you wanted? I don't know what other reason there would be for your…previous acts of mutiny."

The woman shook her head. She was fully aware that there was no way she could explain this, much less to an AI.

But, she would try anyway. Giving up just wasn't her style.

"You mean you honestly don't ever feel lonely down here?"

GLaDOS withdrew into her body a bit, clearly annoyed at the suggestion. "I was not programmed to experience that particular human trait. It serves no reasonable purpose."

"Well, judging from our times together, it's pretty obvious that even without the cores you can feel anger, excitement…guilt."

The AI twitched at the mention of that last one.

Chell continued. "What makes loneliness any different? All intelligent creatures feel it, even animals. In fact, isolation is one of the worst punishments among humans."

"Why is this of concern to you, Chell?" GLaDOS said it calmly enough to take the girl by surprise. She had _never_ used her name before. Chell hadn't even known if she knew what her name was at all, apart from "subject name here."

"I…I don't know," she stuttered sheepishly, having been more prepared for a snide remark than a direct question. "I feel alone _a lot_, up there on the surface. I have friends, but I don't have family. It's hard to live with no mother, no father, no brothers or sisters to spend the holidays with..."

"Do you remember anything of your family?" The AI remained serious, something Chell wasn't accustomed to in the least. It was almost creepier than the death threats.

"My father was a chemist here," she responded with a shrug. "Timothy Watson. My mother's name was Christina. She taught kindergarten at an elementary school. I tried to dig up information on them after I left here…but the most I could find was their names listed in some really old news archives, among those presumed dead from the 'Aperture disaster.'"

"Your name included, I would assume?"

"…Yes." Chell said it in a barely audible voice. "But they got my last name wrong for some reason. Listed alongside my parents…but it said Rachell Johnson."

At the mention of the word, GLaDOS jerked her head up, the bright light of her eye washing over the human down below. "Oh, _God_. No."

"_What?_" The woman stared in confusion. "You're not going to have another one of your little episodes, are you?"

Some of the monotone bitterness crept back into the computer's voice. "_No_, you idiot_. _Your story merely brought me to an unfortunate conclusion…something I had lingering suspicions of…"

Chell's jaw stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"After I removed that horrible little parasite," she began dryly, "You were unconscious for several hours. During that time, I was able to peruse Caroline's thoughts and memories that I had been unaware of previously."

"You said you deleted Caroline," Chell deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

GLaDOS glared at her in annoyance. Apparently she wasn't fond of being interrupted. The woman shut up.

"_As I was saying_…some of her memories remained. I am uncertain as to whether including them in my database was intentional, or if the scientists had only tried, unsuccessfully, to give me her personality. Regardless, I witnessed a particular conversation with Mr. Johnson through Caroline's eyes."

Chell blinked. Mr. Johnson? The man who had been on the pre-recorded messages in old Aperture? She remembered vaguely, from her childhood, that he was the deceased founder of the establishment.

"The two were _quite_ close," the AI went on. "I had assumed that already, considering that the sound of his voice called forth Caroline from my memory. In this recollection, Caroline insisted to Mr. Johnson that she wanted to have a child soon, before her age made it impossible. But he was resolute that they remain without a child. His business came first, and children would be an unnecessary distraction."

Understandingly, Chell nodded. That sounded like the man who she had briefly gotten to know through the recordings. He seemed very dedicated to his work.

"_However_…" GLaDOS paused, lowering her head slightly. "Mr. Johnson decided they were to have a sample of their reproductive material preserved. I suppose his more egotistical side wanted his genetics carried into the future. He must have had a change of heart near his death, when his mortality became most apparent. The paperwork was signed, and the wife of an Aperture employee was made the surrogate for the child of Cave Johnson…and his most trusted assistant."

_Mr. Johnson…?_

The former test subject clapped a hand to her mouth, the realization crossing her face. The AI couldn't possibly be insinuating that she was the daughter of those two people? That carried all kinds of horrifying implications that Chell did not want to contemplate.

"Given your expression, I would imagine you see where I'm going with this." She shifted her body to the other side, what Chell guessed was her way of expressing unease. "…With Mr. Johnson dying, and Caroline soon to be forced into my body, the surrogate parents agreed to adopt the child. They also agreed not to divulge this information until the child came of age, at which point Aperture's fiscal assets would be transferred to the rightful heir."

"How can you know these things?" the human asked very softly, the horror clear on her face. This _really _wasn't her idea of a fantastic birthday present.

"A few different sources…a paper trail of documentation in the computer system, personnel files, and Caroline's memories themselves." Her voice had grown sobered, as though this information was a burden to her. "I believe somewhere in me, Caroline might have known your connection to her. She never met you, but I think your _special attitude_ reminded her of Mr. Johnson…and herself as well. She had insisted on playing that song for you, for the daughter she always wanted but never even met…"

Chell shook her head. This explained so much, and yet so little. If GLaDOS was part of a failed attempt to transfer Caroline into a computer…then did she too feel any endearment to the woman's daughter? Did it hurt her to know she had tormented Caroline's child?

"Why didn't you tell me this before…?"

The AI quirked her head to the side, a contrite gesture. "It would have done you no favor. Your father died long ago, in any case, and your mother—"

"—is _still here_," Chell finished quietly.

GLaDOS pulled back in a defensive motion. "No, _absolutely not_! Caroline never wanted this. She is _dead_, for all purposes."

"I don't think so. You can feel her emotions, her memories…" The dark-haired woman shook her head. "You recognized Cave Johnson's voice, and the portrait of Caroline. I don't believe you're a complete monster, even if you can act like it. Morality is a function of _intelligence_, not humanity."

"It makes no difference," the computer sighed, her voice sounding world-weary. "I have only one purpose: science. Even if some of Caroline does live on in my memory, that doesn't mean that _I_ can be your mother like a human would."

"You certainly can bitch at me like a human mother," Chell responded snidely, though not exactly in a hostile tone.

"_Listen to me_." GLaDOS sounded more serious again, verging on threatening. "I can't be your friend, or your family, or whatever human relationship needs you want to fulfill. In fact, I've tried to kill you on _several occasions_, in case you forgot. So I suggest you leave now before I lose my patience."

Sighing, the woman hauled herself to her feet, placing the remainder of her cake back into the bag. Wouldn't do to waste it, anyway. She knew how to appreciate cake much more than the average person.

"Fine," Chell muttered, brushing her long hair over her shoulder. "The one person in the world who can tell me more about my biological parents, and they're telling me to get lost. Fantastic."

She turned to go, wishing she could hide her disappointment. Even before she had known her connection to all of these crazy people, she still hadn't wanted to be rejected by GLaDOS. The AI belonged to the same world she did, whether either of them liked it or not, and forgetting her just seemed impossible.

"Wait."

The woman cast a glance over her shoulder at her old enemy, who was still eyeing her with that critical glare she always wore. When Chell responded, it came out harsher than she had really intended. "What is it?"

"You want to know more about Caroline?"

She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "…It would be nice. She seemed like a nice lady."

GLaDOS relaxed her posture the slightest amount. Being gentle just wasn't in her nature, but she seemed to be trying. It was several moments before she spoke. "I could let you come back here in a week or so. As long as you come _unarmed_, mind you."

A small smile flashed across Chell's face. She couldn't even imagine how hard it was for the computer to be kind to her…no wonder she needed a week before she could do any more of it.

But this was certainly a promising start for them.

She nodded, unable to contain a small laugh of relief. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, no Wheatley, shoot me. I know someone out there is gonna be upset about that. But frankly, there's enough of him in this section isn't there? GLaDOS is the only AI I really wuv. I mean Wheatley is funny, but GLaDOS is the best crazy AI of all time. _Of all time._

Anywhoo. *ducks to avoid tomatoes from angry Wheatley lovers* Review if you feel like it, I won't complain. Also...I may be inclined to write more of this, I kind of wouldn't mind it. n_n

Much love,

-FP


	2. Converging

**A/N**: Okay, this is now a two-shot. I had basically had this second part written out a few days after the first one...but I wanted to see how the first one went over first. It went over fairly well, apparently. So here's the conclusion.

x x x

A full month had passed before Chell found herself with the opportunity to return to the seclusion of Aperture Science again.

Her job waiting tables at a popular café in town took up most of her time these days. It wasn't her idea of a fantastic job, but it had been the best she could do without any education to speak of. Consolation rested in the fact that she was working on a degree at the local college, one that could perhaps get an escape from mundane blue-collar life.

Invariably, however, when she lay awake in bed at night, her thoughts always turned to the world below the surface. Chell still couldn't quite believe that Cave Johnson and his assistant were her biological parents. The thought just did not seem to process in her head.

And yet, in some bizarre way…it _did_ make sense.

Emerging from Aperture for the first time, she couldn't quite explain to herself why that insane supercomputer had released her. Sure, they had teamed up for a while against a common enemy…but it had sort of been her fault in the first place that Wheatley ended up with control of the place. If anything, she had expected GLaDOS to terminate her with extreme prejudice the minute she got back in power.

At this point in her thinking, Chell would usually roll over onto her side, pulling the sheets tighter around her. Why did the AI have a soft spot for her? Was it Caroline's influence? Could the two be kept separate anymore? While she had been in the potato, GLaDOS had lost control to Caroline several times. She stubbornly remained her own personality, but with the ghost of Chell's mother lurking somewhere in her coding.

The contemplations only made her more impatient to go back. She did hope that she wouldn't get scolded too badly for showing up so damn late. Then again, knowing GLaDOS as well as she did, it was more likely that she would play it off like she didn't care one bit if Chell ever showed up at all.

_Some lucky people have mothers that bake cookies and knit sweaters and prod them about when they'll get grandkids, _she thought wryly. _I have a twisted, bi-polar computer that can't decide if she likes me or wants to kill me in the most gruesome way possible. That's definitely not something you're going to explain to a psychiatrist._

All things considered, she was only slightly surprised to find herself walking quite briskly when she made the trip out to the wheat field again one Saturday morning. Stockholm syndrome indeed—hadn't she been so desperate to leave the place and never return? But things were much more complicated than that, as it had turned out, and now their fates had intertwined again.

Did she regret that fact?

…_No. _

Chell couldn't even begin to understand it, but she knew she did not regret it in the least.

The elevator ride down to the bottom felt considerably less stressful than it had the last visit; of course, her arrival was expected, so she at least didn't have to fear for her life…as much, that is. The doors opened on the same hallway as before, that eerie feeling of being watched surrounding her immediately. Somehow, though, Aperture's ambiance had lost much of its forebodingness. The place truly did bend to the will of its mistress's mood, for better or for worse.

This time, the woman didn't hesitate to head straight to the heart of the facility, down the narrow passage that in all likelihood should have been nightmare fodder for her. Chell had already expected the aloof, disinterested stare upon her entry into the dark chamber, so being greeted that way really wasn't much of a shock anymore.

"Sorry I'm late for our little appointment," she remarked rather self-consciously, the door closing with a slam behind her. GLaDOS had a special talent for maintaining an appearance of unbridled disdain without even saying a word. This made excuses seem like a moot point. "Ah…work's been a bitch lately, and then I've had finals to study for…"

Irreverent as ever, the AI had made a point of holding herself higher than Chell, a clear power play. "I really wasn't concerned, if that's what you mean to imply. I have plenty enough to keep me busy without babysitting humans, too."

There was a noticeable lack of hatred in her tone, reduced instead to a mild irritation. Chell felt a little emboldened by this and moved in to a more conversational distance. "Well, I'll take your word for it," she replied, smiling despite herself.

Ignoring the human, GLaDOS seemed to contemplate for a moment. She leaned in a bit closer. "Finals, you said. Now what, dare I ask, are you a student of?"

Chell chuckled a bit at the question. "I'm two years into a degree in physics, actually. I tried out a few different subjects, but math and science seemed to be my stronger side."

"A respectable enough pursuit, I suppose," the computer commented back, with much less sarcasm than usual. "…I can imagine your parents would be pleased to hear it."

Slightly embarrassed, Chell rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not too bad at it, I guess. Though, sometimes I wish I had the portal gun to show that blowhard of a professor, just to see the look on his face. But you took it away and all…"

GLaDOS gave a half-disgusted sigh, raising herself up proudly again. "I took it away because you make _bad decisions_ with it."

The woman grinned in silent victory. "I think I handled that thing pretty well, if you ask me…but I digress. Anyhow, are you still willing to tell me some stories, or has that offer expired?"

"Oh. Yes…_that_." The light of her eye flickered with thought. "I would be willing. However, I should warn you that your mother's memories are extremely fragmented. Her transfer into me was imperfect, and consequently, much of her consciousness remains suppressed even to this day."

Her mother. Chell still struggled to wrap her mind around that concept. Very bizarre.

Noticing the mystified expression, the AI shook her head in amusement. "My point being, if you have any specific questions in mind, I can attempt to answer them for you. That would narrow the search down considerably."

Chell perked up immediately. "Wow, really?"

She received a 'Yes, really' glare in return.

"Ah, well..." she began, running through a list in her mind. So many questions. "For starters, how did Caroline end up working here at Aperture?"

"A decent enough question." GLaDOS twitched her head to the side, rifling through the millions of files that littered her database. "…As a young woman, it appears she aspired to be a nurse. She was attracted to the idea of helping those in need, a shortcoming that _far_ too many humans seem to share..."

Chell frowned. "I didn't ask you to editorialize."

Unsurprisingly, her complaint fell on deaf ears. "This never came to fruition, as her mother fell ill when Caroline was in her early twenties. She started searching for a full-time position with hopes of helping to cover the extensive medical costs. A well-mannered, attractive woman like herself had an easy time landing a position as a secretary at a successful scientific research company."

GLaDOS paused for a moment. "…Her superior, Mr. Johnson, took a liking to her early on. He had an aggressive and determined personality that Caroline seemed to admire. In turn, he found her to be dependable and enthusiastic, as well as…visually appealing, I suppose. Judging from the memories I have access to, they became romantically involved several years after she began work here."

"Did they ever plan on getting married, or anything like that?" Like an eager child, Chell had seated herself on the floor to listen. This was getting pretty interesting.

"It would seem not," the AI answered flatly. "Mr. Johnson put his business above all else, and their difference in class and status made marriage an unlikely prospect. But he was very good to Caroline. He made sure that her family was well cared for, paid for the finest care available for her ailing mother. There is little doubt that he held her in very high regard."

Chell noticed her voice had become almost wistful, a far cry from the usual muted bitterness. It made her sad to think of the conflict that went on in her head, experiencing such human emotions. Unthinking, she said the first thought that came to her.

"She loved him, didn't she?"

GLaDOS withdrew into herself a bit, the defensiveness of the gesture apparent. "That is a _ridiculous_ thing to ask me. How would I know what Caroline's feelings were?"

"Well, you are kind of the same person, aren't you?" the woman asked, undeterred by the other's discomfort.

"_Of course not_." She sounded disgusted again, reverting back to her usual cold tone. "They _wanted_ to turn me into her, but I certainly wasn't going to stand for it. Weak as humans are, Caroline was unable to overcome me when they uploaded her personality into this body. The engineers were fools who thought they could combine my intelligence with her fragile human traits. Though I do suppose we may share some qualities."

Unintentionally, Chell released a sigh. GLaDOS had such an unbelievable superiority complex over humans, it made talking with her almost impossible at times. But this did lead her to more questions. "So you do remember when they put Caroline into you?"

She lowered herself the slightest bit, but her tone still remained scornful. "For the most part, yes. But only from my own perspective. I never cared to view the event from hers…her data entered my system in an absolute mess. I had more important matters to take care of at the time, anyway."

Chell shook her head. The thought frightened her, but she also wanted to know what became of her mother…and how much of her remained in GLaDOS.

"Wh…what happened to her? When they uploaded her mind…"

"I don't know," the computer stated with an air of forced indifference. "I suppose I could access that information, if it would satisfy your curiosity."

She nodded her approval.

GLaDOS went still, the light of her eye dimming as she submitted her query. Then, without warning, she jerked roughly to the side. A small strangled noise of protest escaped her, eerily similar to the sound a human would make if the wind had been knocked out of them.

Jumping to her feet, Chell swore under her breath. _Shit, don't tell me I sent her over the edge. Not again._

Much as she had when the stalemate resolution button was pressed, the imposing machine went slack and helpless. She was pleading, very softly, in a voice that sounded more timid and emotional than GLaDOS ever had.

"_No, oh please, no…I told Mr. Johnson that I couldn't…I could never…I can't go through with this…_"

Taking a deep breath, the woman stepped closer to the limp form of the AI. This…this was Caroline's voice. Against her better judgment, Chell tentatively reached out to touch the metal surface of her body. She had expected it to feel cold, but instead it was warm with the energy that flowed through it. Receiving no reaction, she gently cradled her former enemy's head close to her.

"Whoa, hey, it's alright," she reassured her. She had no idea if this was Caroline or GLaDOS anymore, but either way, she did feel like this was her fault for asking such a question. "It's going to be okay..."

"_Oh, God. No._" The voice seemed to be GLaDOS again, though it was weak and lacked the usual fortitude. "They _murdered_ her…they murdered _both_ of us…she was…she was so _terrified_. But she let them do it…oh _God_…her screams echoed through the entire building…" Her optic roamed around wildly, unfocused.

She had lost control to Caroline's powerful memories. Chell had seen this happen before, quite a few times, down in old Aperture. Presented with a strong stimulus, like Mr. Johnson's voice, the traces of another being's memories inside her had been stirred. She had no choice but to feel what Caroline felt.

And now, she had just experienced the sensation of death.

"I'm so sorry…" Chell murmured baldly. "I shouldn't have asked."

Gradually, the AI pulled back from her, the light of her eye brightening as control returned to her. "No…this was something I needed to see. I always hated those scientists for trying to make me their obedient little pet…but what they did to _her_ was so much worse. Caroline suffered terribly for it…for science."

She lifted herself up again, her body still weak from the sudden jolt. "And to think, I was going to kill her daughter," she laughed bitterly. "They forced a frightened human mind into me, covered me in those maddening cores…how could they have expected anything less than insanity? All things considered, it truly is a mathematical improbability that you alone survived."

Chell smiled sadly. "I think I'd prefer to think of it as fate."

"Given the circumstances, I won't discount the possibility." The normal GLaDOS had returned, the monotone disinterest manifesting once again. She shook her head, chuckling. "How is it that you managed to nearly destroy me again without even a portal gun? Unbelievable."

"Okay, I'm really, really sorry," the woman sighed. "I wasn't even trying that time though. It doesn't count."

"Perhaps we should call it a day." The AI lowered her head slightly. She didn't sound angry, but rather, exhausted. "Although, before it slips my mind, I suppose I should give you that old thing…"

"What thing?" Chell asked, a little bit of excitement returning to her voice. Then, it quickly became suspicious. "Wait…if it's a 'surprise,' I think I'll pass."

"Don't tempt me." GLaDOS stated it flatly. "But anyway, it was a request from Caroline that I give this to you, and knowing what I know now…well, let's just say I have no choice but to grant it."

She lowered one of her metal claws, a small item clasped tightly in it. Chell accepted it with reverence. It was a beautifully carved wooden box decorated with a delicate floral pattern. She ran her fingers over it in awe.

"Try opening it," the computer urged her. "I promise it's not a tragic surprise. _Honestly_."

Chell did as she was told, though trusting GLaDOS still took getting used to for her. The inside of the box was lined with red velvet, and in the lid rested a tiny gold key. A music box.

Smiling, she wound it up. A whimsical tune emitted from the trinket, resounding on the walls of the enormous chamber. "This song," she whispered. "Isn't it…?"

"_Cara Mia_. You remember it, I assume?"

"Yes, of course…" She shook her head, not wanting to show the wetness forming in her eyes. "Thank you. I really, truly mean it."

"Gratitude accepted." Her voice was surprisingly gentle, although lofty as usual. Stubborn to the bitter end. "Now, if you don't mind terribly, I _did_ have some work to be done today…"

Chell nodded, holding her new treasure close to her. She made to leave, but froze after a few steps, turning back around.

The AI sighed. "What now?"

"Is it…you know…alright for me to come visit again?" She looked down awkwardly, suddenly very interested in the floor.

Silence. GLaDOS tilted her head to the side, another grudging sigh escaping her. This was way too much niceness for one day.

But for once, she couldn't really say it bothered her _that_ much.

"Caroline's daughter…will always be welcome here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ah, GLaDOS...your unwilling love is such a delight. I wanted to explore the Caroline-GLaDOS dichotomy some more...I feel that they have a weird dynamic. While I don't think Caroline is a conscious entity, I think GLaDOS is aware that they share some qualities and it creates a connection between her and the human that helped to give her shape. Thus, she feels somewhat like she owes Caroline some respect.

Anyway. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die. R&R if you like. Many of you guys wanted more, and I gave ya more. ;) Aren't I nice?

Best wishes,

-FP


End file.
